The Vengance Match, Story One: TEX
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: Tex once beat up a small boy. Now he's out for revenge!


Prologue: The Last Match

**I own only the OC.**

Tex flipped the man over easily. He was so scrawny, it was simple. She almost felt bad for the kid; after all, she was 23 and he was 17. The Director said he was experimenting, which was true; she had seen him inject the teen with a purple liquid. Most people ridiculed him for choosing suit of red armor with stripes of pink. He dripped with sweat as he got up. Tex almost considered walking away, but she had to keep her reputation. She grabbed his arm and swung him over her head into the ground, oblivious to his shouts of pain. He lay on the ground as Tex walked away.

As Texas strutted away like a peacock, the young adult moaned in pain. He thought to himself '_She'll never get me again. I swear upon the Empire State of the South.' _That oath of vengeance would propel him through life.

TWO WEEKS LATER….

The man had practiced. He spend long hours at the gym. He started being able to press heavy weights. By this point, he had exceeded Agent Michigan and was coming up to Agent Maine. But Tex had run away. Nobody knew where to, but he certainly didn't care. F.L.I.S.S. had learned not to step in his way, after he smashed 3 of her computer terminals in one of his rage fits. Maine and Michigan had to restrain him while Carolina knocked him out. Most would stay out of the way. This 17 year old boy had gone from a victim of bullying to a frightening creature. The first fit had come 2 days after the match, when the arrogant Agent Alabama had said "So you're gay and you got your butt kicked by a girl." The boy lost his mind as his vision turned red. He had no idea what he did, but Alabama had been hospitalized for the rest of the week. A day later, he had smashed the terminals. Strangely enough though, he associated mostly with Agent Kentucky. Ken was a small girl, for her age. She was about 5'2" at age 18. She had run away from home at age had saved him one day from Agent Wyoming. Wyoming had him cornered and was taunting him, when a blur came around Wyoming and pushed him down. They ran away.

So today he sat down where she was sitting with Florida. Florida had been his friend before the project, and they had grown up together. They had played on the street. They had always liked each other's company.

"So how was your night?" asked Ri.

"Not too bad. Worked out 'till 3 in the morning. Had a good 4 hour nap. The norm."

"That's extremely bad for your health, Spiros," Ken said. Sh was the only one who used his real name.

"I know, but I have to be ready, for when Texas comes back.

"When she comes, we'll stand with you," said Ken

MANY YEARS LATER….

She had killed her. Ken. During his fight with Texas, Texas had tried to shoot him. Ken jumped in the way, and was dead instantly. As Tex ran on, he wept over her dead body. He pulled the serrated knife from her belt. It had been in her family since the American civil war. The name "Running Creek Brings Water" was scratched into the blade, along with a crude Stars-and-Bars. As he picked it up, he felt her spirit and heard it say, _Take it._ He picked up her body, slung it on his shoulders and carried it away. He turned back and screamed in rage.

LATER….

He had buried her. Now he was dead on the inside. He stumbled into a bar. He sat at the bar, next to a simulation trooper and his buddies.

"Hey look, it's a red," yelled the trooper, "let's get 'em boys!" They jumped on him. Big mistake. He grabbed one and used him to hit another, then pistol-whipped the third. He stuck the leader with the knife. "Who…what are you?" asked the Blue leader.

"Let's say I'm just Frankenstein's monster. And I'm looking for my creator."

He went towards the door and stopped in the doorway.

"Blood Gulch, here I come. You can't hide this time Texas."

** Dun, Dun, Daaaaaaaaa! Next Chapter: Who is this mysterious man? What will happen to Tex? What will Don't think of his new friend? Read on!**

** If anyone can tell me where the Frankenstein analogy can from, I'll include an Idea into my story!**


End file.
